Diary of a Toy Bonnie
Entry 1 Hi! I am Toy Bonnie! I heard that other faceless grape-colored stupid head has started one too. I must prove I can make a better diary than he can! Yes. I know diaries are a girl thing, but I have pink eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy cheeks, this won't lower my masculinity at all. Anyways. Tomorrow, I will actually write meaningful stuff in here, until then, Toy Bonnie is outta here! Entry 2 That idiot "Withered Bonnie" found out about my diary. You should of seen his reaction! You have to see our conversation! So I said "Hey Bonnie, I bet I can write a better diary than you!" "Oh yeah?" The loser replied. "My diary will be so good, yours will become toilet paper status." Then he flipped out! I mean he ripped the door off of Parts/Service and chased me with it! Then Freddy took it away and pushed the faceless moron to the floor! Then guess what? He is scolded by Freddy, but once Freddy leaves, he picks up BB and chases me again. I then smashed my guitar into BB, denting him, and electrifying Bonnie. In unrelated news, my guitar is under maintenance. Entry 3 So... Today was... Odd. First Toy Freddy was looking at me oddly. I think he even hit on me a few times. I dunno why he did that. Never knew he was a homo, but whatever floats his boat, I guess. Second, Bonnie doesn't hate me anymore? I have no idea, but he seemed to be totally cool with me being within 5,000 miles of him. Probably too stupid to be angry. Third, haven't seen Toy Chica all day. Maybe she is avoiding me, maybe she is pissed off because I hurt BB. Honestly, BB is so annoying, how can she like him? So yeah, that is why today was odd. I have no idea why, but I am feeling much more slim, and I feel something odd around my waist. Aw well probably nothing. Entry 4 OMG OMG OMG. I HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR YESTERDAY!!!!!! I had no idea until I saw myself walking around. I said to the other me: "Wow there is another me? They must be running out of ideas." "Another me?" It replied in a feminine voice. "Why do you sound like a girl? You are a Toy Bonnie. Honestly, I look feminine enough! The manager is evil." "What are you talking about?! I am Toy Chica." Then we figured out what had happened. He looked at our hands and guess what we saw? Someone had put my costume one Toy Chica's endoskeleton and vice versa! In other words, we were in each other's bodies. I feel so... Wrong. I need to take a shower, oh wait, I am not waterproof. When I fall to the manager, I will make him make me waterproof! AND I WILL GET REVENGE ON BONNIE! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT WRECKED IDIOT SWITCHED US OUT! THAT LITTLE B%^#{!! Entry 5 Ugh. I still feel so... Wrong. I told Freddy about the incident and well, let's just say those rosy cheeks got even rosier. I am gonna get revenge on that idiot. I found a note from someone anonymous. (Bonnie, duh) Here, see this idle threat letter. Dear idiot, your brother has committed sins. I know you will follow in his footsteps as you are his toy version. I have punished you before you even begin to do your little "jokes." You and your brother are both idiots beyond compare. Yours truly, anonymous. So I read that idiot's diary to see if he confessed to this, but apparently some "vandal" talks just like that. Bonnie is such a moron, I will give him the payback he deserves soon. Entry 6 Wait a minute? Where is Bonnie? He wasn't in Parts/Service! That idiot must be hiding somewhere. Hold on, Toy Freddy wants to talk to me... WHAT?! HE HAS GONE TO RUSSIA?! RUSSIA?! Oh boy, he can't stay there for long, and when he comes back... He will wish he was never ever born. Muahahahahahahhahahahha! Hold on, where did that come from? I dunno, anyways, I am gonna follow Bonnie and go to Russia. Entry 7 So I talked to the manager. He not only allowed me to go to Russia, but let me use the tracking device installed into Bonnie! Apparently, in case one of us were to go rogue and escape, the tracking device would be used to track us down. Kind of creepy, but cool. I have a plan on how to get Bonnie back too. He is very protective of his sister, maybe she will be my special guest. I just have to knock Bonnette unconscious. Entry 8 I have arrived! I am hot on my "brother's" trail. Looks like he is headed towards Moscow. People gave me and knocked out Bonnette odd looks. I told them we got drunk, and got into rabbit costumes for the heck of it. I also told them that Bonnette just had a lower alcohol tolerance and I was dragging her home. It worked out well. Anyways, according to the tracking device, Bonnie and I are 3 miles apart. I will need a taxi. Or bus. Or maybe I will hitchhike. Bonnie is so dead. Sooooooooooo dead. And so are you. Get out of my diary you idio-- wait a minute. If Bonnie is miles away, who wrote that. Maybe Bonnette did, and she is pretending to be unconscious. Sigh, maybe the off switch is the only way. Hopefully it doesn't exorcise her... Entry 9 SocI got on taxi that was following Bonnie into Moscow! I am gonna get him! He will wish he never switched me and Toy Chica's endoskeletons! But um... I need to fix something first. I think I broke Bonnette. When I got into the Taxi I tried to reactivate her, but she wouldn't turn on (bad choice of words!). Then I saw instructions printed on the back of her endoskeleton head here they are. Step 1. Lock all joints to prevent crushing of AI chip. (Didn't do that.) Step 2. Put animatronic "Bonnie" (She has a modified Bonnie suit and endoskeleton) in a position free from possibility of collision. (She hit her head on a wall...) Step 3. Once previous steps have been complete, move switch to "off." So... Two possibilities, Bonnette is pranking me, or I killed Bonnie's sister. And I have a feeling it was the second. I never liked either of those two idiots, but I ain't the kind of guy to kill them! Right...? You have shown no remorse to killing. You only show self-preservation. People like you have no need to exist. Thank your lucky stars for every minute of life you have left. Entry 10 I walked up to Bonnie and... I told him. Believe it or not I feel sorry for the guy... I killed his sister, and as the vandal said, I only cared about Toy Bonnie. I vowed to make it up to him but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't even get angry... He just walked away. Oh god what have I done?! Entry 11 So now Bonnie is in the hospital. I have no idea how a hospital will help him, but oh well. Poor guy, his sister dies and then he gets injured. You know, maybe he ain't such a bad guy after all. Why did I even hate him anyway? What in the world? But... Bonnette ain't the vandal, and neither is Bonnie. So who could it be? Maybe he didn't switch out our endoskeletons. Maybe I have overreacted. Holy crap, where is Toy Bonnie and what have I done to him? Category:Stories